The Proof Is In The Box
by tmag71
Summary: Just what I hope you'll consider to be a funny one-shot on what changed Tom's opinion about Derek and Karen.


**As with any other story I don't own Smash or its characters. Hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

"Derek are you listening?" the brunette asked with a hand on her hip. If Derek was going to be completely honest the answer would be no. The director had tuned his girlfriend out since earlier in the day when she had accused him of being mean when he told her to hurry up. At that point, he realized any response he gave; in the state she was in, would be wrong anyway. Instead, he thought it best to keep quiet rather than set off another emotional outburst. Looking at her now with a slight flush in her face from frustration, her eyes gleaning with authority and a hand on her hip she looked drop dead sexy. He would love nothing more than to capture her lips to keep her from talking.

But he wasn't about to tell her that so instead, he gave her a thought look and smiled. "Of course I'm listening, Love. I have everything covered. Now go home, relax the rest of the afternoon and I'll go to the store. Later tonight I'll even cook dinner." He got up from his chair, walked around to where Karen was standing and pulled her close placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," she gave a shy smile. "You're the best." She informed with her hands resting on his chest.

"I could have told you that," he chuckled. The young actress pulled away and playfully hit his chest. She couldn't help but giggle at his goofy grin. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and turned with a wave goodbye.

Tom who stood by the stage watched with a scowl on his face. Unlike Julia and Eileen, the composer still hadn't accepted the fact the director was dating their leading lady. The couple's relationship had been discovered by accident one night last week when the pair had stayed behind to work on choreography. They had been practicing for over an hour and knew the theater was empty when they began work on History is Made at Night. Flirting on the sofa, things became heated and caught up in the moment they moved from the sofa to the bed used in the JFK scene.

Enjoying the exploration of their bodies they were mid-orgasm when a scream and an "Oh my god!" declaration were heard from the back of the theater. Startled but unable to stop what was happening to their bodies Derek managed to gasp "Get out." Tom and Julia stumbled over themselves in an effort to make their way back into the lobby. After several minutes of listening to Tom's rant, the director finally explained he and Karen had been together since a week before Rebecca Duvall's arrival or in simple terms a little over six months.

Stunned, Julia suggested they table additional discussion until the following day when Eileen could be present. In her opinion Bombshell had been on Broadway for three months now and it didn't appear the couple's relationship wasn't affecting the show in any way. She saw no issue with it and in fact found it remarkable the director was in a real relationship. The following morning Eileen agreed with Julia, leaving Tom to storm off pouting like a child.

"What are you looking at Tom?" Julia asked pretending she didn't know. She had seen Derek and Karen's interaction when she walked from behind stage.

"Karen was upset today, this is what I was afraid of," he stated. "If he gets her angry and she walks, we are doomed. He needs to leave her alone. I'm going to talk to him." He finished storming off towards the director.

"Tom, they seemed fine now. It's really none of our business," the writer tried to reason; her comments falling on deaf ears as Tom was already approaching Derek.

"Derek we need to talk," the composer seethed.

In middle of gathering his belongings, Derek didn't bother to look up. "What do we need to discuss Tom? I really don't have the time right now. I have to run to the store before going home. Karen is waiting."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Karen was upset today and I want to know why. I knew this would happen."

Derek grabbed his messenger and turned to leave. "I'm not having this conversation with you. Karen was here why didn't you ask her? And I have no idea what you think would happen." He commented as Tom tried to keep stride.

Julia who was walking a close step behind tried without success to stop Tom from following the Brit but he merely tugged his arm away and continued. The three exited the theater and walked in silence until Tom once again asked "Why are you with her? You can have anyone, can't you leave Karen alone?"

"I don't want anyone else Tom," he replied matter- of- fact, just as he came to a stop in front of a small grocery store. He opened the door and entered without another word.

"Tom this is enough," Julia informed. "He's right; you have no business asking him about Karen."

"Please," Tom exaggerated "you know as well as I do, Derek is a charmer. He is probably up to his old womanizing ways again and she found out. You saw him the other night; he smiled at the waitress. Would someone in a relationship do that?" He asked his partner.

"To be honest, I wasn't paying attention. Karen was there that night and obviously she didn't have a problem with him smiling at the waitress based on what we walked in on at the theater." Julia chuckled. Tom glared at her and with a dramatic tilt of his head, entered the store in search of the director. Shaking her head the writer followed.

Wanting to get out of the store as quickly as possible without any more hassle from Tom, Derek had efficiently gathered a bottle of wine, three pints of ice cream (her favorite flavors of pistachio, cookies and cream, and rocky road), chicken for the stir fry he was going to prepare and popcorn for their movie. The only items missing were the personal articles he desperately wished he could avoid buying. Finding the appropriate aisle and overwhelmed by the mass number of options; Derek now wished he had paid attention to his girlfriend. Having no choice and remembering certain words from her instructions, he began to scan the products.

Looking up and down the store aisles, Julia and Tom finally found Derek in the feminine products section. Julia looked to Tom and saw his expression reflected both confusion and embarrassment at being in the aisle. She hoped he now realized the mistake he had made and just how wrong he was in questioning Derek's feelings. She turned her attention to the man at the center of Tom's focus and tried to hold back a laugh. Before her was the man considered to be the Dark Lord, deep in concentration over a tampon box. "Do you need some help?" she offered.

Derek startled but his expression was one of annoyance looking at Tom but instantly changed to one of relief when he saw it was Julia who had spoken. "Bloody hell, why are there so many of these?" He questioned in a serious tone with eyes brows furrowed.

Julia smiled "did she give you a brand or tell you what she wanted?"

"I'm sure she did but I tuned her out," he confessed. "I think she said some gibberish about pearls with always wings," he replied looking back at the box in his hands. "And gods, seriously, how am I supposed to know what regular and super mean; or if she needs overnight?" Julia grinned as she glanced at the shelf in front of her. Within a few minutes she pulled two packages off the shelf and walking back to the Derek she placed the items in his basket.

"Here you go, this should do it." She smiled. "For future reference, Always is the brand name and wings refers to the type of maxi pad. Pearl is a type of tampon and Tampax is the brand name. As for the rest, there is a usually a box that contains all three regular, super and overnight; just choose that one."

Derek nodded "Thank you, for a bloody minute I thought I was going to have to call her and she can be terrifying when in a mood," he commented in a thick accent. "There aren't many things that scare me but this time of the month does."

Julia laughed "well, it looks like you've got everything covered. I would also suggest something chocolate."

"I hadn't thought of that but it can't hurt to sooth the fact I'm already later than I promised." He stated. "Thank you, Julia; I appreciate your help."

Tom looked at the two in disgust "What are you doing Derek. Do you really want us to believe you are really buying these things? I'm sure once Julia and I leave you going to dump them."

The red-head looked at Tom and was about to scold him when Derek spoke "I really don't care what you think Tom. The only person I need to look after is Karen. So you can stay here if you'd like but I have to get home." He informed turning to walk to the check out. Standing in line Derek turned beet red when it was his turn and the cashier smiled at him. Tom and Julia were waiting at the end of the station. "Your lady has got herself a real man." The older woman stated. Derek gave her a look of confusion. "I've been married 10 years and my husband has never once bought me maxi pads or tampons." Derek smiled at her comments but just when he thought his shopping experience was finished; the woman called for a price check. His worst nightmare was happening as the woman blasted over the intercom "price check on tampons at checkout 3." After her announcement the woman explained the items were half price but for some reason weren't ringing up properly. Derek insisted he was fine paying full price but his assurance fell on deaf ears. He could feel his face flush as he swore every woman was eyeing him.

Tom watched the interaction waiting for Derek to discard the items. When he didn't the composer began to change his opinion. He never imagined Derek would suffer humiliation for any woman; much less remain in line waiting for a price check on tampons. Maybe he had been wrong about the director. Maybe Karen really was the woman who could tame Broadway's bad boy. After about five minutes Derek was walking passed him to the exit.

Once outside Derek turned to Tom, frustration now evident on his face, "are you seriously going to follow me all the way home?" He asked in a raised voice.

"No, I actually owe you an apology." Tom told him. "I missed judged you and it is clear that any man straight or gay who is willing to buy a woman tampons has to be in love." He busted out in laughter. Derek tried to be angry but couldn't help smile.

"If you tell anyone about today I will deny it." He smirked. "Gods you don't know how I wanted to leave them but the thought of having to answer to Karen." He trailed off. "Now, if you don't mind I really need to get home. Goodnight Tom. Julia thanks for your help."

As Tom and Julia watched Derek leave, the composer commented "I guess I was wrong about Derek. The proof is in the box." He cheekily remarked. Julia rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor but she couldn't help but smile to herself at the change that Karen Cartwright had on Derek Wills. Tom was indeed right, the proof was in the box.


End file.
